Of Books, OTPs, and Running for Your Life
by Ryuu-Xana
Summary: *Sigh* What's a girl to do when every impossible thing I see is put off to my imagination? Try as I might, even I start to believe it. But what happens when two of my HEROES walk out of the pages of my favorite book series and into my life? Chaos, that's what. Basically the story of how my life was turned upside down in the blink of an eye.


I know I should be working on Collisions of Fate. And I am, but I just had to do this. This chapter is something that happened to me on Tuesday (11-13-12) and it was just too bizarre and strange and Supernatural-esque to not write down. Literally, I was really tense when this happened. So the only difference between this and what actually happened was it was just me and my dad. Everything else is perfect to a T. We going to see my sister and go to a Veteran's Day dinner at her school.

After the first chapter, it's a complete work of fiction. I do not own nor have I met any of the SPN actors. They are not mine. The intense plot line is not mine. If I own SPN, I would have expanded on the Eve plot line and totally ixnayed the Leviathan. And Gabriel would be back and Adam would be out of the Pit.

This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic but you have to bear with me. It's set in present day which puts it somewhere between seasons 6 and 7 in the SPN world. I'm changing a few things at the end of season 6 and from there it's going to be completely AU.

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm crazy, right?

"Wanna stop and get a coffee?" my dad asked us. "We still have time to kill before the show."

I looked at my little sister. "Sure," I answered, thinking we were going back to town for the coffee. "We could always use a little pick-me-up."

We were going to see play in the small village a half hour away from our house. I say village because it only has one hundred or so residents. It didn't have a hospital or a police station to speak of.

We were going to see a play in the village but we got there early and we had lots of time to kill.

"Okay," my sister answered as well.

Dad drove around town again and I couldn't help but stare out the window and notice how there was nothing here but houses, trees, and hills. Thankfully I didn't seen an orchard or a creepy slash fugly scarecrow, but that didn't stop me from being reminded of the one book in the Supernatural series by Carver Edlund entitled Scarecrow—That and that totally creepy episode of Torchwood, Countrycide.

To be honest, that episode was when I stopped watching Torchwood. But Supernatural was an obsession. It's not like I could just put the book down and walk away from it.

And this was one of those times since I had finished reading the series that I wished I knew how to shoot a shotgun or that I carried a pocket knife with me—Even if said pocket knife would probably be stainless steel instead of the preferred iron or silver.

My heart pounded and my mind was racing as Dad pulled the car up in the front of the only café in town and parked. I examined the place before I got out. Okay, so, it didn't look _exactly_ like the café described in Scarecrow, but this non-town surely was, which scared the crap out of me. Even if it was lacking in apple orchards and creepy scarecrows.

I got out of the car and made sure to keep the fright out of my eyes and my limbs as I followed my dad and sister to the door of the café. I glanced around quickly as I entered the door and sat down. All right, so maybe it didn't look exactly like the interior described in the book either. I felt a bit better with that thought, but that still didn't calm my nerves.

An elderly man walked out of the room in the back behind the counter. "I'll have a cup of coffee," Dad said in request to the man.

"Me too, please," my little sister of ten requested.

And then there's me. "I'll have a hot chocolate, if that's all right. Please." I'm twenty-three and I hardly drink coffee. I hardly drink period. Dad finally got me drinking somewhat socially thanks to our bar-tender friend who insisted that since I'm twenty-three and haven't tasted alcohol in my life, that I should try it. So, on my twenty-third birthday, she bought me four shots. All of which I took, but I feel like I'm missing my point. …Oh right. I'm innocent, naïve, and crazy.

I watched the man pour coffee for Dad and Emily and set the mugs down in front of them; I watched as he grabbed a mug from a shelf; I watched as he poured hot water into it; I watched as he went around the counter; I watched as his plump, elderly wife emerged from the back room as well; I watched as he set the mug down in front of me. "Thank you," I said with a large smile. I watched as he ignored me and walked over to his wife.

I couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding. The elderly couple reminded me of the couple in the Supernatural Christmas Special who turned out to be pagan gods that ate people.

I took a small sip of my hot chocolate, not wanting to burn my mouth. I took a few more sips when I realized it wasn't going to scald my throat and taste buds. I set my mug down and stared at it, thinking. We were the only ones in the café. Dad and Emily were looking at the papers posted on the corkboard on the wall opposite the door.

I quickly took a sip of my hot chocolate when I saw the elderly man walk back to the counter. It was irrational, I know. I don't know why I felt like I needed to take a drink. It's not like I was trying to please him. Although, if he and his wife really were pagan deities…

I watched as he refilled the two coffee cups sitting next to mine. I wanted to smack myself mentally. _Chill out. They're human. Stop jumping to conclusions. Stop making snap judgments._

I turned around in my seat to look more at the decorations. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the back wall. Across the back wall were hung all kinds of symbols that I had never seen before with the exception of a few. I recognized the symbol of Saturn but wondered if it meant something different when it was stationed on its side.

_Okay…_

I quickly turned back around to take another few sips of my hot chocolate and try to convince myself that I was making things up again. I did that quite often. My imagination ran away with me quite frequently, but this was one of the worst incidents yet.

I turned back around to look at the rest of the decorations. Next to the door stood a wood stove. It didn't look like it was in working condition though. It looked like it was just for show. It was adorned with decorative swirls of silver and on top of it sat on a few stuffed pumpkins. On the table in the center of the room were Thanksgiving decorations: a white pumpkin surrounded by a cornucopia and other such decorations.

My eyes took in the room as a whole and my stomach flopped.

Halloween was over. Thanksgiving was coming up. There were unknown symbols on the back wall.

Halloween was a time of feasting for ghosts and spirits. Thanksgiving was a time of tribute for humans in America. Those humans who had come from pagan origin and probably brought a whole bunch of rituals with them. Who said Thanksgiving was just for giving thanks?

_Okay. We are officially done._

I finished the rest of my hot chocolate, grabbed my purse, and walked into the bathroom. This was mental. There wasn't anything going on here no matter how much the owners of the café reminded me of pagan gods. It wasn't—It couldn't be—real. It just wasn't. They were just books. _Fantasy _books. Nothing more.

There are no such things as Hunters, just hunters. There are no such things as werewolves, just wolves. There are no such things as vampires, just demons.

And even those are just in a metaphorical sense.

Even so, I still couldn't shake the creepy feeling I had when I exited the bathroom.

I sat back down and looked at the room once more. This time I saw little notes underneath the symbols. _Now_ I felt like an idiot. The notes probably explained what each of the symbols meant.

Still, that didn't explain the rest of the decorations. Halloween ended thirteen days ago. I bet they didn't get a whole lot of visitors here…So they weren't bogged down by customers…So they could have easily taken down the creepy pumpkins and replaced them with a harvest wreath or something so that wall didn't look bare when the pumpkins were gone.

"How much is the coffee?" Dad asked.

Yay! He's paying. That means we can finally get out of this creepy place!

"The hot chocolate is how much?" she asked herself, looking at a menu.

My stomach dropped further to my feet. My level on the terror meter had risen immensely. She was the freaking _shop **owner**_! She should have the prices memorized! Right?

Especially if they _were_ pagan gods—Gotta keep the appearance up.

_Okay! I'm done with this place!_

I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder as soon as he paid.

"I'm not quite ready to go. Let me finish my coffee," Dad said, sitting down in his spot next to Emily.

I sat down again as well. No point in drawing attention to myself. Though, that being said, I still didn't remove my purse.

A few minutes later we walked out the door and back to the car. We drove to the theater in the town.

"What is up with this?" Dad asked. "There's even less cars now then there was twenty minutes ago. What time was it at?" he asked me.

"I was sure she said it was at five."

"That's what I thought too." Dad turned around in his seat. "Did she say anything to you, Em?"

"Umm…Not that I remember. I just remember her saying that it was at five."

Dad pulled his phone out again and sent Mandy another text. Mandy is Dad's niece, which makes her Emily and my cousin.

In the next few minutes, Dad got a reply. "I guess it's at six. She must have given us the wrong time on accident." He pulled out of the theater parking lot and drove out of the village. "Let's go check out the river. I'll show you where I go hunting."

"Okay," I said with a smile. I loved when my dad talked about hunting. I loved it even more that I was moving back to the west coast to be closer to my family. I loved the fact that I was moving into his old trailer. I remembered when I used to stay with him during the summer and once or twice, we stayed in his trailer. I loved cleaning out the trailer and musing what it would be like for Sam. The poor guy would be bent in half. But the one thing I loved the most was the red plaid, flannel shirt Dad gave me the other day. I felt like an official Hunter. Now all I needed was the jacket and I'd be set. Well, that and learning how to hunt.

"Do you girls want to learn how to shoot a gun?" Dad asked, as if reading my mind.

"Totally!" I exclaimed without missing a beat. It was as if he my exact thoughts.

"Okay. I have to get your gun out of Uncle Dan's house. This weekend we can come back out here and shoot at things. It's simple and your gun is a straight shot so all you have to do is sight your gun and pull the trigger. It's as simple as that."

And with those few simple words, I felt relief spread through my body.

* * *

So what did you think of it?

And Collisions of Fate will be updated soon. The chapter keeps getting away from me, but I think it's working now.


End file.
